Into the Future
by readwritemm
Summary: Just BEFORE a life changing event for Lily, James, and Severus, something happens. Suddenly, the fifth years (yes, life changing event in their fifth year...Snape's Worst Memory...) are in the future...on the Hogwarts lawn...looking at Harry Potter. Uh oh. Written post DH. Please read!


A/N: So hi everyone! Here's another Lily story, except this one's a tiny bit different because, although it has all of my fav characters from the Maruaders era (James, Lily, Snape), it takes place in Harry's time.

Ya. Time travel.

Most of this isn't part of the...actual story—it's little snippets of Lily's life up until 5th year—but still read it, because the last part is crucial to the story.

Hope you like it!

-MM

Disclaimer: I don't own a great big mansion in the UK, I don't own millions of pounds, and I sure don't own Harry Potter!

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

I soared higher and higher until the air wooshed past me and the swing frame rattled around me. I felt like I was soaring, there on the swing. I pumped back and forth even harder, my bright red hair flying behind me.

And then I let go.

"Lily, don't do it!" Petunia gasped.

But I didn't worry. I knew that I would glide through the air unharmed. I knew that when I was ready, I'd land gently on my feet, completely unharmed. And I did.

"Mummy told you not to," Tuney protested. She dragged her foot and ungracefully piled off the swing seat, facing me with her hands on her skinny hips.

"But I'm fine," I told her. I wanted to share the excitement with my older sister, the rush I feel as the _heat_ was pulled into my arms and legs. I knew what she'd love. "Tuney, look at this. Look at what I can do!"

Petunia's eyes flicked around the park and then she shuffled closer. I snatched up a pretty purple flower and held it in my palm. Then, I focused all of my energy and, closing my eyes, imagined it opening and closing. When my eyes reopened, the petals were, to my delight, swaying in towards the core and out again. The warmth spread out to my fingertips and I grinned happily.

"Stop it!"

Petunia stood with tears welling in her eyes, glaring down at the limp blossom. I felt my heart sink. "It's not hurting you." But Petunia continued to frown. I let it drop.

"It's not right," my sister said. "How do you do it?" I wondered if Petunia was imagining the flower moving all on its own in _her_ hand.

"_It's obvious, isn't it?_" A boy thrust through the bushes on the side of the playground. Petunia squealed and backed up towards the swings, away from the boy in front of us.

He had long, greasy black hair and a hooked nose, like the bird's beaks at the pond that Mum took us to. His skin was pale, like mine, but that was the only similarity. His eyes—while mine were green and happy—were dark and hard. They were presently turned towards me.

"What's obvious?" I asked before I could stop myself. I could practically feel Petunia wince behind me.

His eyes flickered over to Petunia and then turned back to me. He whispered, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?" I asked. What was I other than me, Lily?

"You're...you're a witch."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"So there's really such a thing as Hogwarts?"

Severus laid sprawled beside me on the soft green grass beside the river. "'Course," he answered immediately. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And when we're eleven, we'll get letters and go learn magic."

"Wow," I whispered and turn towards him to flood him with more questions.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"My name is Ogg," said the man in the black robe, "And I'm from Hogwarts. I'm here to give you your letter and explain everything."

Petunia sat on the couch beside me, seething. I turned to her and grinned. "It's all true. See, Tuney, all true! Isn't this wonderful?"

She didn't answer.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Please don't be mad at me," I begged my sister on platform nine and three-quarters—the scarlet steam engine finally _in front of me_. "I'm sorry, Tuney!" She begins to step away, but I grab her hand. "Listen! Maybe once I'm there—no listen, Tuney! Maybe once I'm there, I'll be able to go to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change him mind!"

"I don't—want—to—go! You think I want to go to some stupid castle and learn to be a—a...

"A freak?!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"Merlin, you...you pathetic, annoying, immature, arrogant toerag! What's wrong with you?"

I hated James bloody Potter. He'd just made Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and apparently that entitled him to "_have any girl he wanted, including my Lily-flower, so will ya go out with me?"_

As always, I'd raged, "NO! I didn't want to yesterday, I don't want to today, and I will never want to. So just leave me alone!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

"We finished!" I cried in utter happiness. The OWLS...all done. Mary grinned next to me, and then nodded towards Potter, sitting with his friends and tossing a snitch up and then grabbing it before it could fly away.

"James's looking over here...at you."

"Oh, please! Just this once, forget Potter. I just want to celebrate. I mean, no more studying! Well," I amended, "For a little while at least."

"Lily..." Mary grimaced. "Snape...and James...and..."

At those words, however, I was already up and striding towards them...

...until suddenly I wasn't.


End file.
